Different Days
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: Every one has a story that no one else knows, some funny and some more serious than anything else that you've heard before. There are fifty here, some you can laugh at and some that just might make you cry.
1. Labels

A/N: All of these chapters will have anywhere from three to four paragraphs. It's a challenge that I've bestowed on myself, I have to make fifty of them. They will mostly revolve around the characters Todd, Kurt, Orroro, and Pietro, though I will be using other characters.

This chapter focuses on Pietro, Kurt, and Todd.

* * *

1. **LABELS**

Every one in the Brotherhood house-hold had their own spot. One place that they could do whatever they pleased with. Fred had the kitchen. Lance had his jeep. The girls -they had all been given the same spot- had the living room. Todd had his bedroom. Pietro had the bathroom.

Todd had told Kurt about that order before the older mutant came over. Kurt still hadn't expected what he saw. Everything had been just how he thought it would be -a complete mess-, except for the bathroom.

There was no trash, no pieces of dirty laundry, no containers of hair gel lying all over the counter. There was absolutely no sign that this belonged in the Brotherhood house; it was like he had stepped into the girls bathroom back at the mansion, just a lot less pink. It was completely spotless save one little thing...Everything was labeled.

Not just the toiletries either. The toilet, shower, sink, counter, shower handles. Everything. Kurt had been quick to wash his hands -using the labeled bottle of handsoap and the labeled sink- and go back out to the livingroom where Todd was waiting, only to find the younger mutant snickering at him.

Kurt learned a valuable lesson that day. He learnt that under no circumstance should anyone ever give Pietro a labeling gun. Ever.


	2. Plane

A/N: This one features Todd and Kurt, two of my favorite characters. I think I did pretty good on this one, the writing style is nice at least, and I hope you all like it.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and put me or my story on alert.

* * *

JET/FLY

Todd curled his fingers so that they dug deeper into the seat, letting himself sink as far into the leather as he could. Golden eyes were clenched shut in a failed attempt to block out his surroundings and pretend that he wasn't actually there.

There was a sharp jerk and Todd found his body being flung to the left, held in place only by the seat-belt that he had very nearly forgotten to put on. The first jerk was followed by severel more, in the oppisite direction, before the movement evened out. Unfortunatly it was too late for Todd to keep his stomache calm.

Todd glanced at the clock on the wall, three more minutes and he would be free. Just a few more minutes...He turned his head slightly so that he could face the window, only to force his eyes closed seconds afterwards to stop the blurring colors from making him sick. Well, sicker than he already was.

Returning to the one position that he had deemed 'safe', the young mutant once more sunk as far into the seat as he could, his eyes firmly shut. He could hear the roar of the engines slow down, then there were more jerks and swerves followed by a brief period where a siren went off, someone shouted, there was another jerk and then with a '_thud' _he was back on the ground.

The plane hit the ground and Todd practically threw himself out of the seat, slammed into Evan, and forced his way out of the door and onto solid ground. He sat there for a few minutes trying to his head back on straight, when the object of his torture came over to him grinning. "Vell Todd, vhat did you think?" Todd gathered up as much energy as he had left and put it all into a scowl. If Kurt ever, ever asked him to go on one the 'practice flights' again, he was going to slime him.


	3. Like

A/N: Okay...I really have no excuse for this one except that the prompt was given to me by a friend. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me ideas for other chapters!

* * *

**LIKE**

Todd could deal with a lot of things. He had to deal with a lot of things. Dinner at the X-Mansion wasn't so much something that he had to 'deal' with, even if he acted like it was. He enjoyed eating a hot meal in an air-conditioned building and he enjoyed being the only member of the Brotherhood that wasn't thrown out upon entering.

He didn't mind the teachers there too much, Wolverine terrified him but the others weren't too bad, and he pretty much just ignored all of the students. All of them except for Kitty. Todd wasn't sure that anyone could ignore her.

She didn't speak to him, she just happened to sit within ear-shot of him and he had decided that every other word out of her mouth was 'like'. 'Like,I totally love you hair', 'like, pass me the salt', 'Bobby! Like, stop doing that!' He had never hated a word as much as he did now.

Of course, he dealt with her while he was at the mansion. It wasn't like he was given much choice, no matter how much he wanted to slime her, but when he got home and Pietro started to acting like an idiot...Well, then he was free to slime whoever he wanted.


	4. Open

4. OPEN

The mutants in the Brotherhood house weren't open. They didn't tell you anymore than they had too, they didn't let anyone in unless they had too, and they certaintly didn't go around telling their house-mates what was going on or how they felt. If you wanted to know, you had to figure it out on your own. Todd was good at that.

If Pietro was quiet and had been in the same place for more than a few minutes than you knew that something was wrong, normally something that had to do with Magneto or Wanda. If he was just a little pensive, well, than you better high-tail it out of that house because he was going to go on either a cleaning spree or -and this was more likely- a pranking spree.

Just like you could tell that when Lance's head-aches kicked in, you better shut up and find someway to calm everyone else down or you wouldn't have a house. Todd also knew that on days Lance was hanging around the phone you better not have any calls that day.

He was used to having to find quirks and small tid-bits of information to figure out what was going on, having to read everyone just to figure out what was going on in the lives of the other mutants. Not being able to just look in someones eyes and know what they were feeling.

Kurt's eyes were like looking at an open book. It didn't matter what the furry mutant said, you could always tell what he was really thinking, really feeling, by looking in his eyes. Sure, that made it easier to tell when he was happy with you but it also made it easier to tell when he was angry or dissapointed. And Todd just wasn't sure whether he was ready to give up having to look for those little quirks to know what was on everyones mind.


	5. Fire

A/N: You people didn't believe me when I said I wouldn't abandon a story, did you? Well, I don't. I will always come back and write more, even if it takes me a long time to do so. I'll do my best to keep this going on a semi-frequant update basis but I can't promise anything. ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

**FIRE**

There were many things that Rahne doesn't like. She doesn't like getting caught in the rain. She doesn't like dealing with Scott. She's not a fan of Kitty's cooking, nor does she like early morning Danger Room sessions. Math is on that list too, just like a hundred other things. But there is only one thing that truely scares her.

Fire. Flames. Embers; whatever form it comes in. Even just the sight of it sends shivers up her spine and gets her heart racing. Feeling it is even worse. Knowing she's trapped in it, that it's all around her and she can't get out, _stuckstuckstuck_, it makes her loose her mind. She stops thinking and just moves. Runs and runs and does whatever she can to get away from it.

The other New Mutants, they understand that. They know what happened to her before she came to the Institute and they do their best to keep it away from her. Jaime won't even smoke when she's in the same room. But they don't baby her and they don't think less of her for it. After all, they have their issues too.

The original X-Men are a different matter though. When Rahne runs from the training room because a wall of fire burst from the floor in front of her, they get mad. Scott yells and Jean frowns and even Kitty has this look on her face like she knows that she could have done better.

But they don't know that everytime she sees those flames, she feels them again. Feels them licking at her feet, burning and blistering the skin. Feels the heat surrounding her completely, hears the villages laughing and shouting. Jeering and applauding. And they won't know because she doesn't want their pity. She wants their respect.


End file.
